


Androgyny is the new Sexy

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Documentaries, Dorms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Social Anxiety, boys wearing dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Race has been pining after his quiet, anxious, and secretive roommate, Davey, for ages. How can he tell Davey how he feels without ruining their friendship. Well when a Race discovers a big secret about Davey, he may just have the opportunity.





	Androgyny is the new Sexy

“Eughhhh” Race groaned as he let his head flop down onto the table in front of him, his nose touching the surface. He heard Jack chuckle good naturedly.  
“Jeez, Racer, you just need to talk to him and it will make you feel better!” Race’s head snapped up from the table to glare playfully at Jack.  
“Easy for you to say!” He said before letting his head flop back onto the desk.  
“Alright, alright. How about you ask him to come to my house-party this weekend? It would be perfect!” Jack suggested brightly.  
“’ow would that be perfect?” He spoke into the table.  
“Well it’s inviting ‘im out, isn’t it? And he’ll be at a party where he don’t know nobody so he’ll stay with you more. Plus, they’ll be other people there if you’re freaking out. I can come and save you. And it also just looks like a friendly invite. Perfect!” Race’s head snapped up again, before he sat up properly in his chair.  
“You know, yous right, Jackie. That is kinda perfect.” He sat for a moment, mulling it over in his head. “Yeah. I’m gonna ask him why I get back.” Jack smiled and nodded.  
“Atta boy.”

*

Race let their dorm room slam behind him before kicking his shoes off on his side of the door. He looked to the left and saw Davey sitting on his bed, under to covers wearing just some slacks. He had his laptop on his lap and his headphones on. He looked so beautiful and Race felt his heart warm; he suddenly felt a lot more nervous about this than before. Davey glanced up when he saw Race and gave him a quick smile before his eyes flitted down to the screen again. Race waved at him a little as he flopped down onto his bed. Davey glanced at him again and Race mimed for him to take his head phones off.

Davey pressed a few buttons before pulling his headphones off and letting them rest around his neck.  
“Yous alright, Davey?” He said smiling reaching for his own laptop.  
“Yeah. I’m good. You good?” Race smiled at the awkwardness. He had quickly come to realise that Davey wasn’t the best at conversation.  
“Yeah. What you watchin’?”  
“Oh. Just a documentary about Russia.” He said shrugging it off, but Race’s ears had perked. He loved documentaries.  
“Oh yeah? What about Russia?” He was genuinely interested. He saw Davey’s face redden a little, and his eyes flick down before flicking back up to look at Race. Race waited patiently, he had gathered that Davey probably had anxiety, and he had learnt his little habits and knew how to respond. There was no point in rushing him.  
“Social attitudes towards homosexuality.” Race blanched for a moment, and had a sudden realisation that this was the first time that they were talking about the topic of homosexuality. He had to play this right.  
“It’s really fucked isn’t it. Their mentality, I mean.” He spat. The little he knew about Russia’s attitudes, he knew it wasn’t good. He saw Davey’s face go white, and he open and closed his mouth like a fish, his breathing increasing. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
“Do… Do you not like gay people then?” He asked voice warbling. Race suddenly realised how Davey had interpreted him. He jumped up, waving his arms around him madly.  
“No! No, Davey! You misunderstood me! I meant the Russians are fucked! No! I would never. Never! Being gay is fine. I mean, Davey, I’m bisexual!” He rushed out. He was really messing up this conversation, and he inwardly cursed himself. He only realised what he said after he had said it. Oh well. It was true and Davey was bound to find out sooner or later.  
“Oh!” Davey said, his voice going up an octave in shock. “Oh that’s fine, Race. Obviously I don’t have a problem either.” He said putting his hand on his chest, earnestly. Race felt a slight warming in his chest, knowing that he had been accepted, but part of Race knew that if Davey was gay that would have been the moment to tell Race. Ultimately he felt his heart sink. Because Davey had said nothing. He realised he had been sitting in silence for a really long time and Davey was just staring at him. He cleared his throat.  
“Cool then. So. What I actually wanted to ask you,” he let out an awkward little chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat back onto the bed, “was if you wanted to come to a house party with me this Saturday?” Davey raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Really?” He said through a chuckle.  
“Yeah! Why not?” Race said, getting increasingly nervous. “It’s only a small get together, at my friend Jack’s house. You’ve met Jack right?” Davey nodded.  
“Short? Dark hair?” Race nodded.  
“Yeah. And jus’ a couple of our friends. They’re all really nice people. Should be fun.” He was praying Davey said yes. Davey sat in silence for a few moments, Race sweating the whole time.  
“I’m really sorry, Race. I’ve actually never been invited to a party before.” He let out an awkward laugh. “But parties aren’t really my scene.” Race felt his heart sink, “and I already have plans for this Saturday.” Race felt his stomach drop.  
“Oh yeah, yeah. That’s fine, Davey. Next time.” He said, trying to stay light, but he felt a crushing disappointment. He sat back against his pillows, pulling his laptop onto his lap, plugging his headphones in.  
“Yeah. Next time.” Davey said, pulling his headphones back onto his ears. Race just sighed quietly, looking at someone he knew he could never have.

*

Race glanced down at his keys, pulling out the right one as he approached his door. He had left Jack’s party really early. He just felt really crap. He had seen Davey since offering the party but Davey hadn’t spoken to him much. That’s not really unusual, but it just felt even more awful after his rejection. He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts, but it didn’t go very well. 

As he got closer to the door he could hear music through the door. Hadn’t Davey said he had plans? Plus Davey had never listened to music without headphones before. It was quite loud as well… Race stood outside the door for a moment, listening to what music was playing, realising that he knew nothing about Davey’s music taste. It was just indie music. It sounded like Sundara Karma. Race considered it for a moment before deciding that it was a pretty good song if you were into that type of music. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to see Davey before swinging the door open.

He walked in and chucked his keys in the bowl before kicking his shoes off. He walked further into the room and glanced at Davey’s bed, expecting to see Davey wrapped up, probably writing. But what he saw instead made his heart stop, and made his blood run cold.

It was a dress.

Laid out on the top of Davey’s bed was a dress. A 50s halter neck dress covered in multicoloured flowers. It was a gorgeous dress. But it could only mean one thing. Davey had a girl over. Davey was straight and taken. Race would never get the chance to be with him. This confirmed it. He felt his throat tighten with tears and slumped down onto his bed staring at the dress in horror. In his dumbstruck horror he didn’t notice the bathroom door open.  
“Race!” He heard someone scream. He head snapped to his left and there stood Davey, mouth open hands held up in shock. Race blinked his burning eyes and looked at Davey. Only then did it register that Davey was wearing a tight blue cocktail dress that came down to the top of his thighs. It was ruched around the waist, beautifully accenting Davey’s curves, and it framed his shoulders perfectly. The realisation hit Race like a ton of bricks. The dress wasn’t for a girl but for Davey. Davey looked so gorgeous. So hot, a change from his usual adorkableness, it just made Race sad knowing that Davey would never choose him. Race just pointed at the speakers.  
“This is a good song. Sundara Karma, right?” He asked, voice neutral as he could make it. Davey nodded, his face ashen coloured, looking like he might throw up. He started circling his arms around his body, somehow folding on himself.  
“What’s the song called?” Race asked leaning back onto his elbows, looking at Davey. Davey took a few heavy breaths before he spoke, his voice warbling.  
“Flame.” He whispered. Race nodded and pulled his phone out his pocked, typing ‘Flame sundara karma’ into google to download it later. Suddenly, the music turned to a much lower volume, making Race glance up in surprise. Davey stood by the speaker, trembling from head to foot.

“I thought… I thought you were going out.” He said tears streaming down his face. Race opened his mouth to answer, but Davey’s anxious rambling continued. “To- to a party. You… you never… you’re never back this soon. If I had known!” He let out a sob and covered his mouth, silently crying. Race’s mouth fell open, he didn’t expect that.  
“Yeah. I just got bored and wanted to come home, Davey.” He frowned. “Why are you crying? Do you want me to go?” He felt his heart sink, and break more than he thought possible. Did he really have this effect on Davey? Did he hate him this much?  
“What would be the point, Racer?” Davey snapped. Like, properly snapped. Race flinched back at his tone, never having heard it before. “You already know, don’t you! You… you can do anything to me now.” He let out another little sob, flopping down onto his bed, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. 

Race lay there shocked. What had just happened? Race pushed himself up and walked over to sit next to Davey. Davey didn’t even acknowledge his presence. They never really had done physical contact before, but Race couldn’t sit there and let him cry.

He reached his arm around Davey’s shoulders, and pulled him into his chest, allowing him to cry onto his shoulder. Davey gripped onto his shirt, and Race just rubbed his arm shushing him. Davey sat for a while, sobbing heavily. After a while he slowly calmed down. Race felt Davey shiver, so he quickly reached down and picked up one of his plaid shirts off the floor and pulled it around his shoulders. Davey grabbed the edges and held it together at his sternum.

Race pulled back and Davey sat up, wiping at his eyes. Race smiled gently at him.  
“Davey,” he spoke gently, “is this about you wearing a dress?”  
“What else could it be about, Race. Stop acting like this is normal.” His voice was just completely and utterly defeated. “You know,” he let out a completely emotionless laugh, “being gay or bi or whatever is completely different to wearing dresses and we both know it.”  
“Well… you’re not wrong there. Being gay or whatever is a sexual orientation. Wearing a dress is literally no big deal. Dave, it’s a piece of fabric. Clothing is genderless. There is no need to be upset. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want people to know, which is fine. But fuck Davey, you look smoking hot in that thing.” He let out a breath to emphasise his point, before he realised what he said.

Davey’s mouth opened and closed like he couldn’t decide what to say.  
“Are you making fun of me?” Now it was Race’s turn for his mouth to fall open.  
“No!” He exclaimed. “Oh my god! No! Absolutely not! Jeez Davey you look fine as hell in that dress. It fits ya perfect. This is what kills me, ya know. You’re so beautiful and amazing and you don’t even see it! I’m sure if I told you how I really feel you’d think I was making it up, when in reality you’re the one out of my league!” Race didn’t care anymore. He would say anything to get Davey to believe he was beautiful at this point.

“Wait. What do you mean? How do you really feel?”  
“God damn, Davey. Yous is so smart, how can you not see it!? I’ve liked you for so long, Davey. Romantically liked you. I think you’re gorgeous. I love your hair and your face and your sloppy fashion. I love your laugh and when you talk about something you’re truly passionate about – the way your eyes crinkle and your smile is wider than anything I thought was possible. How, for just for a moment, you lose your anxiety and you’re finally comfortable. Davey, I think you’re beautiful and I’d love to be with you. Romantically. As partners.” Race took a deep breath after his sudden rant. He felt his cheeks burn, but he somehow felt better for saying it out loud. For finally telling him.

Davey stared at Race, star struck for a very long moment.  
“You’re not joking are you?”  
“No, Davey, I’m not joking.” He shook his head, with a really serious expression on his face.  
“And-“ Davey’s voice broke, “this doesn’t change anything.” He said gesturing to his body and the dress that lay on the bed behind them. Race snorted.  
“No.” He said incredulously, then in the most stereotypically camp voice he could muster; “Haven’t you heard, darling? Androgyny is the new sexy.” At that Davey let out a snort of laughter, making Race’s face light up. “Plus, my ex-boyfriend loved to wear makeup. I’d help him put it on, so if you ever want to try that I can help.” They sat in silence for a while, allowing what Race had said register in Davey’s head.

“I’m sorry, Race.” Davey said sincerely, “I should have told you yesterday that I’m gay and like to wear dresses. When you told me you were bi. I wanted to tell you…” He paused for a moment, but Race could see that there was more to come so he waited with bated breath, “I wanted to tell you that I was gay. I feel like I can open up to you, and I love it. But I was scared that… maybe if I told you… I would also tell you that I like you. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Race felt dumb, but he shook his head.  
“You don’t owe me, or anyone, an explanation about when and where you decide to tell people things like that. But you like me? Romantically.” Race asked, trying to quench the hope rising in his chest, but hope wasn’t really getting the message. Davey nodded, glancing up at Race to gauge his reaction. Race felt his face break out into a goofy grin, which Davey returned in a matter of seconds.  
“So…” Davey spoke cautioned, “do you wanna date… or something.” Race smiled and hugged Davey tighter.  
“I’d like it if we dated.” He said definitely.  
“Good”  
“Good.” Race laughed, making Davey giggle a little too. Race hesitated for a moment, before figuring why not? “Can I kiss you?” Davey broke into a wide smile.  
“I think it’d like that.” And that’s all Race needed to lean in and have what he had wanted for such a long time.

It was everything Race had dreamed it would be when their lips met. This couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Like I said in my previous Newsies fanfictions I am absolutely loving writing for this fandom. It's so much fun!! And this is my first modern era, and my first ever university au that I've written. So let me know what you think of that, and general comments are always appreciated. Even the smallest comment makes my day.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Oh also. Tell me what you think of the Race/ Davey. I know it's not a very popular ship, but idk I think I might ship it???? I did think about writing Davey's part as Spot, but it didn't quite fit... I think it turned out better with Davey. Lemme know what you think about this pairing, or are they a more platonic thing for you?


End file.
